


Hero of the hour

by meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds are go AU [2]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be boys and the seeds for the heroic rescue outfit have been growing ever since they were little.... we all have to have our very first time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero of the hour

**Author's Note:**

> Scott is 15, John 14, Virgil 11, Gordon 10 and Alan is only 5
> 
> YES, they are citizens of America…. And you know what? I like the idea that with the life their parents lead that each of them possibly has dual nationality with another country of some kind. (with the exception of maybe John… I made sure he was born In Florida in the first fiction of this collection as he was born prem when Jeff had an accident while still working for NASA) 
> 
> been having major issuse with Open office's spell checker and blasted Google docs formatting and changing bloomin' words on me everywhere! just once i'd like to post soemthing i woun't need to correct, weeks nay months down the line....

Scott was walking down the stairs to the living room when he could hear something smash on the floor and alot of shouting. Curious he stood still, listening carefully to what seemed to be a rather heated argument. For a moment he thought it might be Virgil and Gordon having a typical fight over the last of some cake slice or another till he realised the sudden drop in volume in one of the voices as it got nastier. That didn’t bode well and that voice was one you never wanted to hear get mad.

“He’s not my responsibility. He can fend for himself, the little brat doesn’t need us to shadow him all the time.”

That was definitely Gordon. The onset of becoming a teenager had brought the worst out in the second youngest sibling and Scott thanked his lucky stars only one of his brothers was finding the whole transition between child and teenager the biggest pain in the arse of his entire life. Virgil was on that horrible cusp too but he seemed to be coping better, usually just making sure Gordon didn’t do anything remotely stupid.. Which was technically impossible as far as Scott saw it. His other brother John seemed to have his own problems already and didn’t need Gordon’s pain in the arsery attitude to make it a whole lot worse. He had been doing well as he used to be quite ill but it had been in remission until a week or so at least. Scott knew that regardless of how much Grandma passed it off as the flu, the more he knew his younger brother was getting sick all over again.. And this was the first time he ever cared about it.

“You were asked to mind him while we did the chores Grandma asked us to do!” that was virgil’s voice, just as loud and as broken as Gordons. “He’s only five still Gordon!”

“Let go of me Virgil! I will hit you so damn hard Gordon your brain will shoot out of your skull and out your arse!”

Ah… well now, Scott had the full picture. It was about Alan. That would give little John a reason to get as aggressive as that. Scott had learned the hard way that John could indeed fight for himself and fight really unfair. The right motivation and you had a potential weapon in your hands.

He stepped out of the stairwell and into the living room and he saw Gordon strutting around the room as if he owned the place, while Virgil was struggling really hard to stop John from trying to kill him. Gordon was lucky Virgil was quite strong as even Scott had a hard time keeping John’s temper on a leash when push came to shove.

“Look I don’t see what the deal is, he’s probably hiding in a closet somewhere… it’s not like he’d wander off and fall into the pool or anything.”

“You.. you can’t handle any sort of responsibility can you?”

Scott decided to step in. “Alright break it up! Let’s go and find him, I’m sure Alan will be alright. John, Virgil, you two search outside, me and Gordon will scour the house and then join you if we can’t find him. Fair?”

Virgil eventually let John go, the skinny little sibling rubbed his arms after Virgil had been holding onto them so tight. “Fair. Come on Virgil, let’s check out in the garden.” he glared down the end of his nose at Gordon. “If you let him get hurt in any way you’re so dead.” he growled before being ushered outside.

Gordon poked out his tongue and then caught the unimpressed expression on Scott's face and thought better of yelling at his other older sibling just to have the last word. Scott didn’t have to give him a verbal warning about how next time he’d just let Virgil leave John to punch the crap out of him.

“Your a useless pain in the butt you know that Gords. You know how John gets really protective over Alan. You need to get your arse into gear.”

He didn’t wait for an answer. It wasn’t worth it. Gordon would have lied to his face anyway. There were times he wished Gordon was the one who got sick, only just so he could learn to enjoy some humble pie instead of the over privileged jerk he was being. He knew the reason was because Gordon wanted approval from John and while he did get it all the time, he still felt he was being outshined by Alan. Still that wasn’t a reason to be moron and shirk responsibility when asked, especially when little Alan trusted everyone to be there to protect him.

***

“He’s not in Kyrano’s zen garden, and I couldn’t see him by the pool. Where do you think he could be John?” Virgil sounded puffed out. John had taken the other side of the island where dad’s garden shed was and the hiding spots he knew that Alan loved to play in when Gordon usually had been mean to him, so he had to run around to catch up to him.

“He’s not in any of his usual hiding spots either Virgil. I really do hope he’s not hurt and fallen down somewhere.”

“The only place we haven't looked is the beach, and we’re not allowed down there without Grandma, dad or Mr. Kyrano.”

“Then that’s where he’ll be.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yep, any place Gordon isn’t going to go because he’s got to be supervised is where Alan would be… at least I hope so. Let’s go have a look anyway it can’t hurt to check those rocks and things down there too, since he loves the rock pools that the water leaves behind.”

“But we shouldn't be climbing over those on our own John.”

“Let’s hope we don’t have to, ok Virgil?”

They got down to the main beach and walked up and down the length of it until they reached the rocks that were being reshaped by the ocean waves.

“I don’t see him anywhere Johnny. Maybe he’s in the house somewhere? We’ve looked all over the island now.”

“He has to be around here somewhere.”

“I doubt that Johnny.”

“Then why is his shoes here?”

Virgil picked up the small pair of sneakers. “But why would he climb all over the rocks for?”

“There’s a rocky outcrop I’ve seen dad take him up to before when he tried to teach him how to fish. Maybe he’s gone up there?”

“Seriously? You think he’d climb all that way?” Virgil looked at John as if he told him to skinny dip in the pool.

“Deadly. This is Allie we’re talking about, he climbs up on the roof just to watch the stars with me.”

“You know if dad ever found out about that-”

“He won’t if you keep your mouth shut. You know if he did you’d lose your favorite drawing spot.”

“We going after him then? Shouldn't we grab Kyrano? I was sure he was in the garden earlier.”

John was already pulling himself up onto the huge rocks. “You can if you like, but I’m not going to leave Allie up there on his own.”

Vigil helped push his older brother up before climbing himself. John was already calling for the youngest Tracy.

“ALAN!” John shouted. “ALAN WHERE ARE YOU!?”

“ALLIE!?” Virgil yelled, his voice far louder than his older brother’s.

Virgil grabbed John by the shirt sleeve. “Do you hear that?”

They both stood still and the noise Virgil heard came across very faint.

“ALAN!” they both shouted, clambering over the rocks and around the little pools until they both stopped around large deep hole in the rocks where the sound had come from.

Alan looked up at them from the bottom of the hole, wet from head to toe. “Virgil! Johnny!” he called out, completely terrified.

“Hang on Alan, we’ll get you out ok!” Virgil shouted down the hole. He grabbed John by the shoulder. “Stay here while I go get Scott.” Then he was off, leaping down off the huge boulders, down the rocky ledges until he touched his feet back onto the sand and ran back towards the house.

“I’m scared! I’m really scared Johnny!” Alan cried out as he started to shiver. He must have been down there for a while, John thought.

“It’s ok Alan, you’ll be alright I promise!”

“Gordon was so mean! He said that mum’s not here because of me. Is that really true Johnny? I’m I the reason she’s gone?” Alan looked about to cry.

“No it’s not true, Gordon’s a jerk. I’ve told you that hundreds of times. She loved you, she loved all of us.”

“How do you know that for sure?”

“Trust me Alan. I know alright?”

John noticed that the tide was splashing harder against the rocks and that the water was starting to come in. it would be a matter of hours before where he was standing was going to be underwater. Even now, it was filling the hole from the bottom and Alan was almost chest deep in it.

He had to do something otherwise his little brother was going to drown.

“Hold on Alan, I’m coming down to get you!” John called down, trying to think of the safest way down into the hole. If he could just spread himself out like a spider he could hop most of the way down. His arms were just strong enough to make it down to the bottom but there was no way he was going to be able to carry Alan or himself up. The water was up to his waist and freezing cold as the hole captured the draft from the wind. He lifted Alan up into his arms, so his brother was well above the waterline. His littlest brother was in tears and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

“It’s alright Alan. I got you now. You're going to be safe.” John tried calming the little one down while keeping a close eye back towards the top of the hole.

“I don’t want to drown!”

“You won’t, I promise.”

Water was already starting to creep in at his own chest height a lot faster than he had first assumed it would. Virgil better hurry up, otherwise the water was going to drown him instead.

“Alan, climb up onto my shoulders and see how far you can reach.”

“What if I can’t reach?”

“It won’t matter, it will keep your head above water till Virgil gets back.”

“What about you Johnny?”

“What about me? I’ll be fine.” Alan’s bright blue eyes stared into his own. “Come on Alan, please?”

“Ok Johnny if you’re going to be ok too.”

“I will be, so get your butt up there!”

Alan clambered up onto his older brother’s shoulders and pulled himself up using the rocky surface around them to stand on Johnny, he didn’t notice his brother stumble and hold onto the wall to balance his weight. John was the weakling in the family, but that didn’t mean he didn’t try to be the strongest person around for Alan. It was sheer willpower alone that kept his legs from buckling beneath them.

“Ok, I can… Just… NUGH!” Alan tried to pull himself further up, but couldn’t find a hand hold. He tried again, only to have a hand grab his arm and pull him upwards.

Virgil had come back, this time with Scott and Gordon in tow.

“Gotcha Allie!” he said, lifting him out of the hole and handing him over to Scott who had a towel to dry him with. Virgil looked back down the hole and saw that John was struggling now to keep his own head above water.

“Scott, he’s too far down for me to just pull up.” He turned to the eldest Tracy and then back again to look at John. “Why did you go and do such a stupid thing and go down there yourself!?”

“If I didn’t Alan would have drowned!”

“Yeah ok, fine, but now you're going to drown!”

“Just give me a second to get a foothold and I can see if I can climb back out.”

“Are you sure you can do that John?” Scott called down. Now that Alan had been taken care of and was sitting with Gordon who was sulking for being yelled at for not wanting to help, he could lean in and assess the situation himself.

“I can try, but everything is far slipperier than it was when I came down.” John grabbed at the rocky surface and hauled himself up a little bit of the way before he slipped and was back in the water, his head going under the surface.

“JOHN!” Scott yelled down the hole in panic and was relieved when his brother’s head broke the surface. There was no way John could climb up now, he need his arms to help him stay afloat. He had an idea.

“Virgil, Gordon, take off your tops!”

“What? No way it’s freezing out here!” Gordon protested.

“Just shut up and do what he says, Gordon if it wasn’t for you this wouldn’t be happening in the first place.” Virgil had just about enough of his younger sibling. He was already yanking his long sleeve t-shirt off and handing it to Scott, who had already removes his skivvy to tie the sleeves together.

“Fine.” Gordon caved in and removed his sweater and his long sleeved shirt and handed them over.

Once Scott was happy with his makeshift rope, he lowered it down the hole for John to grab.

John’s arms desperately reached up out of the water to get a hold of the shirt rope, his head was continuously been pulled under by the suction of the current that was now picking up and affecting the water in the hole. Any longer and he knew that his body would give up. Sure the mind is strong, but it’s useless if the body can’t keep it out of the water.

“Right he’s got it, Ok Virgil.. PULL!” Scott called back behind him to his younger sibling who was the muscle for this rescue. The two of them pulled as hard as they could and slowly they brought John up and out onto the top of the rocks. Virgil was fast and grabbed his older brother and dragged him up the rest of the way by the back of his shirt collar.

“John are you alright?” Virgil asked hurriedly, as Scott grabbed a towel. “Hey, Johnny…” he gave his brother a little shake.

Scott draped a towel around his shoulders and could tell that the strain from being down the hole had been far too much for John. His sickly little brother had managed to make himself alot worse than before he started. There was just no way he was going to be able to walk to the house.

“I’ll help you with John, Virgil. Gordon, you help Alan back to the house too please.”

Gordon grabbed Alan by the hand. “Let’s go squirt.”

Alan tugged himself free and ran over to Scott and hid behind him. “NO! Gordie is mean. I want to come with you and Virgie and Johnny.”

“Alright Alan, but you have to let us carry John ok?”

“K. is he going to be ok?”

“Course he is. He just needs a rest Allie.” Virgil sounded ever optimistic. Like Scott he had also noticed that his brother wasn’t doing so well. “I promise you he’ll be fine in an hour or so.”

Gordon watched his brother’s carry John off back to the house with Alan trailing behind and felt a pang of guilt. He never really wanted to hurt John but by being nasty to Alan he had done so without even realising it. Somehow he had to fix things.

***

Alan had sat quietly by John’s bedroom door, waiting for someone to say it was ok and he could finally go inside. Usually he wouldn’t have but Grandma and Kyrano where very specific about keeping everyone out for the time being. They had called for a doctor to fly in all the way from Sydney, Australia so Alan was starting to get really scared that John had been hurt trying to save him. His brothers didn’t give him any other impression than that either, Virgil occasionally checking that Alan was alright and Scott trying to see if he was allowed in the room yet too.

The only person who hadn’t was Gordon, and Alan wasn’t in the mood to talk to him. As much as Alan knew it was his fault, it was also Gordons too.

Alan had ended up sitting outside of the bedroom the whole day, not daring to move. Eventually Gordon walked along the hallway and sat down on the floorboards beside him, a rather thoughtful expression on his features. He didn’t say much however, and that was fine by Alan. It’s not as if he could tell Gordon where he could spend his time around the house after all.

“Still not allowed in huh?” Gordon said after a while.

Alan shook his head and drew his knees up to his chest.

“Look, I’m sorry Alan… I didn’t mean those things I said.”

“Then why did you say them?”

“I… I don’t know. They just came out. I guess I was jealous of the amount of time Johnny spends with you. He looks like mum used to you know that right?”

Alan shook his head again. He didn’t know that at all.

“I miss her alot, Alan. I guess I want Johnny’s attention because of that.” Gordon looked down the hallway and then back at his little brother smiling. “You’re really lucky that Johnny cares about you so much, he’d never do anything so awesome for anyone else.” his face then looked sad. “He wouldn’t do that for me at any rate.”

A hand patted Gordon on the leg. “I bet he so would Gordie. He’d help everyone. He loves us all very very much.”

Gordon smirked. “You’re right Alan. I guess he would even if we annoyed him too much.”

The bedroom door opened and the doctor that had been called looked down at the boys and smiled softly. “Hello boys.” the elderly lady said. “My, how you have both grown! I haven't seen you since you were born in the royal women's hospital in Sydney Alan! And Gordon, I remember delivering you myself in Auckland, New Zealand.”

Alan couldn’t place the woman’s face, but Gordon did. He had not seen her since the last time John was ill, before their mother went missing.

“Good afternoon Dr. Venicea.” Gordon smiled at her, getting a bigger one in return.

“How’s your swimming training?”

“Great fun! Johnny keeps time for me every day!”

This made the doctor laugh a little. “I’m glad to hear it! He needed something to do!” she turned her attention to Alan. “I hear John saved you from drowning today Alan?” she asked the smaller boy rather sweetly, trying not to be scary. She was used to dealing with children, and was quite aware that little Alan had never seen a doctor before till now. He had only ever seen nurses, and that was when he had to have needles, and those were few and far between these days.

“Yes...miss..” Alan said shyly.

“It’s nice to see how much he really gets along with you boys.” she said as if she had something she was thinking about on her mind.

“Is he going to be alright?”

‘He’ll be fine. Just needs to rest, and no more daring rescues for a few days. You can promise me that alright boys?”

“Yes miss!” Alan and Gordon said in unision.

“Good. I think someone would like some visitors.” she opened the door wider to let both boys inside, before she walked down the hall to talk to the boy's grandmother.

John was lying under some really thick blankets, barely awake. He shifted them a little as Alan climbed up on the bed and crawled under them to give his brother a much needed hug that he’d been wanting to do all day.

Gordon was more hesitant, as the last time he had seen his brother look so bad was when Alan was a baby. He had hoped he would never see it again. He had promised John he would never be allowed to get that sick again ever. He felt as if he let him down.

“Are you jus… gonna stand...around all day… fish brain?” John’s voice murmured.

“You’re not mad at me, Johnny?”

“Too tired…. to be mad at anyone, Gordon.”

“Good.” Gordon climbed onto the bed as well and clambered under the covers to cuddle both Alan and John. “I’m really sorry Johnny. Won’t happen again.”

“Whatever.” John mumbled drifting off to sleep. Everything was right again in his little world and he no longer cared. As long as everyone was safe, nothing mattered.


End file.
